1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device test technology, and more particularly, to a server and a power supply test method.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply test is an important test item for testing stability of power supplies. Many power supply tests are performed using a test tool provided by a manufacturer of the servers, such as connecting the test tool to power supply units of the servers, and controlling power on/power off operations of the power supply units via operating control buttons of the test tool. However, the aforementioned test method needs the control buttons to be operated manually, and the test tool can just connect a few servers at one time because the test tool has limited hardware interfaces.